


Sweaty Boy

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [119]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, butchering of icelandic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: The Canned Fruit prompts.





	1. A Thing Or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: more canned froot please with sportacus introducing ithro to Robbie and ithro just [heart eyes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canned Fruit is what I named the Ithro/Robbie pairing because when I wrote [this](http://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/post/172875442437/kiss-prompt-16-or-5-for-robbieipro-its-a-pair)  
> this  
> I didn't know if it was called anything.

It was a hot day in Lazytown when Íþróttaálfurinn decided to visit his little brother. Sportacus greeted his air balloon excitedly, bouncing and waving as Íþró landed. After hugs and hellos, Sportacus led Íþró into town.

Íþró was introduced to them the kids, who were playing tag under the cooling spray a sprinkler. He met Mayor Meanswell, who was watching the kids, and Bessie Busybody, who was trying to make the mayor sign papers as he relaxed. 

“I wonder if...” Sportacus scanned the area thoughtfully. “Ah ha! Yes!” He grabbed Íþró’s arm. “There’s one more person you need to meet!”

Íþró let himself be dragged over to the basketball court. In the center of the blacktop was a large machine that looked very out of place. A pair of legs was sticking out the bottom. 

“Who else do I need to meet,  _blár_?” Íþró asked, jabbing a thumb at the legs.

Grinning, Sportacus crouched down beside the legs. “Robbie!” he called, tapping a knee. “It’s good to see you outside!”

There was a bang from under the machine. The person cursed. Then Robbie slid out, glaring up at the brothers with a red mark on his forehead.

Íþró couldn’t help but stare as Robbie sat up on mechanic’s creeper. He was wearing a black tank top, dark purple pants, and had a pair of purple goggles over his eyes. Robbie tugged the goggles off, revealing a sweaty, grease-spotted face. 

“What do you _want_ , Sportadork?” Robbie snapped, standing up. 

Unaffected by the nickname, Sportacus clapped a hand on Íþró’s shoulder. “I wanted to introduce you to my brother!”

Íþró bowed, mostly to hide his flush face. “Íþróttaálfurinn, at your service.” It was a more formal greeting than he had given anyone else in town. Hopefully Sportacus wouldn’t say anything.

“Robbie Rotten,” Robbie responded, wiping sweat from his forehead and adding a long line of black to his face in the process. “Now if you don’t mind I have work to do.” Íþró straightened in time to watch Robbie turn back to his machine. 

“What are you doing up here, Robbie?” Sportacus asked.

“It’s sweltering in my lair. I can’t even sleep in there.” Robbie walked around to the other side of the machine, looking it over. “I want to get as much done as I can before anyone decides to  _bug_ me.”

Robbie was dismissing them. Íþró didn’t feel like leaving yet. He felt he needed to know more about this person “W-what is the problem?” He found himself asking. Robbie raised an eyebrow at him. “I helped in building Sportacus’ airship,” Íþró explained. “I know a thing or two about machines.” 

Grey eyes looked Íþró up and down before opening a panel on the machine. “Take a look then, you tell me why the stupid thing won’t start.”

Íþró came around to stand beside Robbie. “Ah, well, you see this wire here?” He pinched a green wire. 

Robbie’s hand came up to cover Íþró’s. “This one?” he asked casually.

Íþró tried to ignore the closeness, but it was hard with his heart beating so fast. “Y-yes.”

The two fell into technical talk. Íþró didn’t notice when Sportacus, smirking, left. He didn’t notice the kids running by to play in the park. He only noticed Robbie’s little laughs, his proficiency with tools, and the slightly flirtations smirks he starting sending Íþró’s way as the afternoon wore on.


	2. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robbie flirting with a flustered Ithro and Sporto just watches his brother suffer   
> AND Prompt: Glanni introducing Robbie to Ithro and Robbo just “damn bby can I feel your arms?” while Glanni takes advantage of this and does Things™️

The day had slowly gone from good to great. First, Robbie had asked Sportacus for help. Actually  _asked._ Politely, even. Apparently Robbie’s cousin had sent him a letter saying an old friend needed some mechanical help in Mayhem Town and since they were family and Robbie owed him a favor anyway could he please come as soon as possible?

Upon arriving in Mayhem Town, Glanni introduced them to his ‘old friend’, who turned out to be Íþróttaálfurinn. Sportacus was overjoyed to see his brother again so soon after his visit to Lazytown last week. Robbie had stood still, staring openly at Íþró, who lacked a shirt and hat and was staring back with almost panicked eyes.

Glanni, realizing the two already knew each other, had spirited Sportacus away with a lie about ‘needing health tips’.

Now the two sat in the repair shop’s security closet, eyes on the monitor showing the room that Íþró, Íþró’s air balloon, and Robbie occupied.

“Robbie  _flirted_?” Glanni cried joyously when Sportacus finished telling him about last week. “My little Robbie flirted with an Elf? I’m so  _proud_!” 

“I think Íþró tried to flirt back but he is hopeless at subtlety,” Sportacus said chuckling. On screen, Robbie asked what the problem was. Stuttering hopelessly, Íþró responded. Sportacus and Glanni laughed openly as the two continued their awkward conversation. 

Glanni obtained popcorn from somewhere and spoke through a mouthful. “This is almost painful. I’ve never seen Robbie’s face so red.”

Sportacus swiped a handful. “If he gets any closer, Íþró might explode.”

“Serves him right for not pulling on a shirt. You eat this stuff?” Glanni asked, pointing at the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

“It’s basically just heated corn. Healthy in moderation. As long as it’s not covered in salt or soaked in butter.”

“Huh.” Glanni turned back to the screens. “Oh man, watch this.” He leaned forward and grabbed the microphone on the desk. He covered the mic, flicked a switch, and cleared his throat. Sportacus put his hands over his own mouth to stifle a giggle as Glanni’s plan dawned on him.

With a wink at his fellow conspirator, Glanni uncovered the mic and yelped into it. On screen, Robbie squeaked as the sound came through the speakers and jumped into Íþró’s arms. Íþró caught him without a second thought and the two looked about wildly for the source of the noise. Glanni flicked the mic off and burst into laughter, banging the desk with his fist. Sportacus clutched his stomach as his own laughs spilled forth. 

It only got better as they watched their relatives. “What was  _that_?” Íþró asked. 

“I don’t... know.” Robbie appeared to realize where he was and was looking at Íþró’s torso.

“Robbie? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m... jeez, can I feel your arms?”

“ _What_?”

Sportacus nearly fell out of his chair at the look of shock on his brother’s face. 

“What—what were you saying about subtlety before?” Glanni wheezed.

Robbie, for his part, stood his ground. “Let me feel your arms,” he demanded, getting down. He pulled on Íþró’s arm and Íþró, slightly slack jawed, flexed on command.

Tears of mirth in his eyes, Sportacus muttered, “Það eru margar undur í höfuðkúpu.” He cut his eyes to Glanni. “We are going to need more popcorn.”

Glanni, who had fallen off his chair at Íþró flexing, grinned. “I couldn’t agree more, sir.” He snapped his fingers and two more bowls of popcorn appeared. 


End file.
